Tacos
by Ezellia
Summary: Just porn with taco meat. Written when I was high on Monster and very tired.


Demyx dragged his tongue across Zexion's jaw line, eliciting a moan and a shudder from the smaller teen. Pulling his boyfriend closer to him, Demyx stepped back to pull Zexion out of the chair he'd been curled up in. Lips locking with the crook of Zexion's neck, he took a moment to mentally swear as he stepped onto the taco that Zexion had been eating. Thankfully not his though, as his would be so much more gushy due to all the sour cream he packed into his taco meat.

"Ah, Demy…please stop…." Pale, white delicate hands pushed against his boyfriend. Although, it didn't help much as his hands ran over Demyx's chiseled features, only aiding the lower half of his body in betraying his resistance to having sex tonight.

"Shush shush." Demyx cooed, working at pulling the pants down from his boyfriend's slender hips, falling into the pool of his other, earlier discarded clothing articles. Feeling as if he might burst from anticipation, Demyx practically ripped his boyfriend's boxers off, grinning like a chesire cat at Zexion's trembling cock, seeing it grow with excitement.

Not letting his boyfriend take another chance at resistance, Demyx quickly captured his boyfriend's lips, melting into one with his boyfriend as best he could. Zexion and Demyx gave a new meaning to "eating each other." Listening to his boyfriend's moans, Demyx was only encourage as he parted with his precious object of interest long enough to pull his shirt from his head.

Zexion moaned, to his great disapproval. He had never been much of a passionate lover type. Well, not to say that he emotionless towards his lover. He simply had difficulty showing it in such… embarrassing ways to say the least. Blushing deeply, he bit his lip, but couldn't deny himself the pleasure of rememorizing every dip and curve of his boyfriend's perfectly chiseled chest. As said boyfriend busied himself with licking and kissing his way across Zexion's collarbone.

"Ehhhh…. D-Demyx…." Zexion choked on the last few syllables of his statement, feeling Demyx suck on his right earlobe, an embarrassingly well known sensitive point to Demyx. One that he often took advantage of. Sly, sly, seme Demyx.

Smirking as the shudders and moans that he was able to elicit from his boyfriend, Demyx pulled away from Zexion, just long enough to give him a harsh backwards shove onto his bed. Wincing as he hit the mattress, whose springs had been destroyed by several repetitive late night activities, Zexion looked up to see Demyx hovering above him, observing his naked with uke with a purely evil and lustful smile.

"D-Demyx! Don't stare at me!" Zexion made a pathetic attempt to cover his naked body, and the trembling body part beneath his waist.

"Adorable." Demyx nodded his head in a thoughtful pose. "Absolutely adorable."

"W-why am I the only one naked?" Zexion pointed to Demyx's clothed lower half in a sad attempt at changing the subject.

"Oh? Don't worry, that won't be a problem for much longer." Demyx purred. Crawling onto the bed, he straddled Zexion, flipping him over onto his stomach.

"Wh- what're you-"

Demyx silenced his boyfriend, hands traveling over his boyfriend's back. Hairless and porcelain, Demyx's lips ghosted over the soft skin, planting wet kisses. Hands wriggling between Zexion's chest and the bed sheets, Demyx pulled Zexion's back against his chest so that he was crouched beneath Demyx on all fours. Tongue still gently tracing over Zexion's sensitive back, decorated in old, still bright red kiss marks, Demyx's fingers played with Zexion's hardening over-abused nipples, pinching and teasing.

Zexion bit his lips, quaking in the most adorable way. Demyx licked his lips, flipping his boyfriend over to face him.

"Ne, Zexy? Make some sounds, would ya? You're totally killing the intimacy."

"Nnnn…"

Demyx grinned that evil grin that only Zexion was privileged to see. Or cursed, depending upon how one looks at it. A curse to those who didn't like to be touched, a blessing to those who were nymphomaniacs. In this case, Zexion was usually one of the prior of the two possibilities. But Demyx knew just what buttons to push to turn Zexion into the latter of the two.

Hands ghosting up and down the pale white, taught stomach of his uke, Demyx chuckled, pinching his boyfriend's nipples playfully. "Please? Zexy, just for me?"

Zexion bit into his lip, feeling the copper taste of blood invading his senses, mixing into the white feelings of pure pleasure. The line between pleasure and pain were slim at best, in Zexion current situation.

"C'mon Zexy!" Chuckling at the easy victory he saw in the horizon, Demyx's hand danced below Zexion's waistline, gripping the boy's throbbing member but moving no more.

"Nnnff!" Zexion's teeth bit down harder on his lower lip, stretching and therefore breaking the skin, blood trickling down his chin. Zexion was stubborn, and didn't enjoy the thought of being an uke. In the beginning of his relationship with the supposedly looking Demyx, he always acted like the man when they went on dates; paying, buying flowers, sending Valentine's Day cards, buying small presents, etc. But when they got into bed, Demyx did a damn personality switch, and he was all over Zexion with ropes, handcuffs, and other small trinkets that Zexion was "guaranteed to enjoy".

Frowning, Demyx leaned forward, positioning his weight more over Zexion's bare chest, fully aware of the slight brush between their pulsating erections. Running his tongue over Zexions' bare chest, past his collar bone, up his neck, and over his jaw line, their lips met in a heated kiss. Lapping up the blood, Demyx' tongue probed deeper into Zexion's mouth. With nothing left to bite down, (thankfully to Zexion's secret relief) he moaned straight into his boyfriend's mouth, his hips bucking forward into Demyx's hand, which wasn't fondling his nipples.

"See, that wasn't so embarrassing, now was it?" Demyx chuckled, licking his boyfriend's cheek in victory. Zexion whimpered in defeat, trying to make Demyx feel at least a small bit of remorse for his taking advantage of him.

Demyx put on a pouting face, kissing his boyfriend's eyes affectionately. Pulling away, they looked into each other's eyes, Demyx's eyes begging forgiveness, Zexion's eyes cold and irritated. Demyx knew better than to pull any kind of grope at this moment. He'd made the mistake of pushing Zexion past his limits of consent. Now, he would stare into Zexion's eyes and beg forgiveness. Narrowing his eyes, Zexion pursed his lips. Demyx stuck out his bottom lip, eyes getting big and hurt puppy resembling again. He'd played this game several times, and knew exactly how to win it.

Zexion sighed, closing his eyes. Reaching up, he closed the distance between the himself and his lover, kissing the pouty lips. All was forgiven. At the moment.

As this point, Zexion would reluctantly give into Demyx's pouting look, and the two would continue on into passionate love making, that is unless Demyx was in his sadistic mood, which rarely flew with Zexion. Only on holidays. Or maybe birthdays. But tonight…

Demyx stood up suddenly, abandoning his shivering lover to the cold on his bed.

"Hey? Hey!" Zexion yelled after his lover, forgetting for the moment that he was completely naked and that that brought him great embarrassment. "Demyx, where the fuck are you going?"

"Be right back Zexy baby." Demyx reassured his uke, walking over to his dresser, pulling out the top drawer. Digging beneath the not so neatly folded stacks of old rock band t-shirts, Demyx popped the fake bottom of the drawer, pulling it out to observe his assortment of sex toys. Zexion had seen his secret stash once, and he'd almost dumped Demyx right then, right there.

Zexion gulped, his stomach flipping backwards as he curled his knees up against his chest, backing up against the wall in the corner of the bed. Hugging his knees, Zexion rested his chin on his knees, shivering from the cold and the thin coating of sweat that covered his body. Gnawing his lip, Zexion kept his eyes fixed on Demyx's naked back, his pants drooping to expose the hem of his boxers. Hands moving automatically, his right hand fluttered over his erection, wriggling uncomfortably.

"AHA!" Demyx suddenly exclaimed, pulling something from the drawer. A plastic bag from the nearby grocery store, that was definitely not filled with candy. Turning around, Demyx froze, seeing his boyfriend looking up at him with hooded eyes, bright red cheeks, labored breathing, awkwardly fingering his erection. The sight was incredibly erotic, incredibly steamy, and aroused something in Demyx he hadn't thought had ever been inside him before.

Demyx's eyes widened, almost dropping the his bag of assorted goodies. He recovered quickly, smirking in a way that wasn't nearly as evil as he was feeling inside. "Starting without me?"

"Then you better get over here and fuck me quick…." Zexion choked out, surprised that he had been able to say anything.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming!" Demxy quickly reassured, not wanting to be left out. One time he'd left Zexion alone long enough to choose out a sex toy, and Zexion had ended up satisfying himself and leaving Demyx to deal with his own problems.

Walking over to the bed, Demyx sat on the edge, slowly coaxing his lover into his lap. Lips locking, their tongues entwined for a few minutes, each fondling sensitive spots of the other. Zexion had forgotten all about the plastic bag of goodies, which would prove to be his downfall.

Suddenly, in the middle of a pretty arousing make out session, Demyx's hands slowly wandered to Zexion's wrist. Moving slowly, as to not arouse suspicion from his lover, Demyx waited patiently. Finally, when Zexion was slowly losing himself to the pleasure of a simple kiss, Demyx struck. Gripping Zexion's wrist, he pushed the smaller teen onto his back. Pulling both wrists into one hand, he fumbled for a pair of handcuffs in the plastic bag.

"Dem? Dem, what the fuck? Let g- oh- don't you dare! Demyx, I am warning you!" Zexion struggled feebly, knowing there was no chance of him escaping Demyx as he handcuffed Zexion's thin wrists to one another, the chain winding around the post of the headboard. "Demyx!"

"Don't freak babe. I'll be gentle, kay?" Demyx licked his lips, in such a way as a predator is about to devour its prey.

"Demyx! Let me go, now!" Zexion glared at his seme above him.

"Mmm…." Demyx took a moment to pretend that he was in deep thought over the topic before shaking his head, "Nope." He grinned.

"What? Demyx. Let. Go. Now." Zexion growled through gritted teeth. But he realized that his words had fallen on deaf ears as he realized what Demyx was staring at.

"D-don't stare!" Zexion exclaimed, curling into a ball, trying to cover his cock, which had recently become more excited due to the advances made by Demyx.

"Aw, so cute…" Demyx purred, spreading Zexion's legs. "Yup. You're definitely the most adorable thing I've ever seen." Demyx nodded thoughtfully.

"S-stop!" Zexion writhed, willing his erection to stop growing as Demyx stared.

Demyx chuckled. Bending down, he gently blew on Zexion's cock.

"Ah!" Zexion blushed and bit the inside of his cheek, ashamed at making such a sound.

Demyx felt his uke's cries pumping excitement into his own member. Heart jumping in his chest, Demyx gave the base of Zexion's erection a quick nip, proceeding to drag his tongue along the bottom of Zexion's erection to the top at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Errr….ah…!" Despite his protests, Zexion couldn't help but let the moans slipped past his lips.

Not stopping once, Demyx took the whole of Zexion into his mouth.

"AHHH!"

Humming, Demyx swirled his tongue, sucking and adding the correct amounts of pressure to turn Zexion into a moaning mess of writhing lust. He'd usually be running his hands through his boyfriend's hair, grasping fistfuls of the over gelled locks, but his wrists were chaffing painfully against the metal restraints. Cursing the day they invented handcuffs, Zexion felt himself losing track of the thin line between pain and pleasure. Bucking his hips forward, he felt himself coming into Demyx's mouth.

Gasping for air, Zexion forced himself to lift his head, just in time to watch Demyx licking his seed from around his lips.

"Don't eat it!" Zexion yelled, kicking Demyx in the side, amazed that he was able to muster the strength.

Demyx chuckled, licking his lips once more. "Why not…?"

Zexion frowned. "J- just don't eat it!"

Demyx frowned, shaking his head. As he did so, he caught sight of a certain something. Standing up, he left Zexon shivering the cold again. Walking over to the table, he bent down, picking up the taco he'd never finished.

"Dem…?" Zexion raised his eyebrows. "What're you doing…?"

"Don't move now." Demyx smirked evilly. Straddling Zexion's legs again, he set the plate down, holding the taco meat and shell in one hand.

"Demyx, don't-"

Smile growing even greater, Demyx dumped the taco meat onto Zexion's chest, both brown and white colored from the three packs of sour cream added into it.

Zexion winced. It wasn't hot per say, but what made him wince was what was inevitably coming next. Squeezing his eyes shut, Zexion felt Demyx's hand spreading the mushy meat all over his chest, rubbing harshly over his overabused nipples.

"Ah, Dem, get it off…" Zexion gasped, squirming as Demyx repositioned himself over his uke.

"I will, I will." Demyx bent over, licking up the meat from his uke's chest purposefully slow. "Yummy." He smiled innocently up at Zexion.

Zexion opened his mouth, nothing but moans and gasps escaping. Mentally, he went over the harsh punishments that Demyx would suffer later for this, something preferably along the lines of NO SEX FOR A YEAR.


End file.
